Warm Fuzzies
by Exactlywhat
Summary: "Notice: It has been brought to my attention that a growing number of you have become increasingly negative toward our fellow team mates, greatly reducing our cohesion as a team. This cannot stand."
1. Notice

Chapter Text

**_Notice:_**

It has been brought to my attention that a growing number of you have become increasingly negative toward our fellow team mates, greatly reducing our cohesion as a team. This cannot stand.

I have searched for, and implicated, many methods of rectifying this problem. Group training exercises have not worked; you simply grumble, do what is asked, then go on as if nothing has changed. Assigning duty shifts between feuding mechs has not produced positive results either. If anything, that has worsened it.

There have been many other attempts, all of which you have ignored, forgotten, or simply disregarded. Therefore, I have resorted to something Jazz termed a "last ditch effort."

I have searched the human Internet for team-building exercises and friendship-strengthening activities. I have tried many of these as well, as you may know, but the time has come to pull in one more effort.

As you have resisted every effort, I am resorting to a human elementary school method. Spike once informed me of a tradition he practiced in elementary school called "Warm Fuzzies." Students would anonymously write compliments for their fellow students.

Every other method has failed. I dearly hope that this, as juvenile as it is, will allow you to see my point; it is okay to dislike your team-mates. What is not acceptable is for you to torment, beat, prank incessantly, physically harm, mentally harm, psychologically harm, or harm them in any way.

This has gone on for long enough. We are a team, and though we may have disputes, and may have small rivalries, we must be able to work together.

Mechs have been ending up in Med Bay because their team mates either failed to pay attention in a dire time of need, or physically attacked and injured them. This will end.

_Posted by Prowl, Autobot Second in Command and Chief Tactical Officer, at 143:03:5:2:12:949752 (04-19-2013, 1344, Local Time)_

_Approved by Optimus Prime, Autobot Commanding Officer and Prime, at 156:03:5:2:12:949752 (4-19-2013, 1358, Local Time)_

_**Attachment: Warm Fuzzies Directions**_

_Turn in one Warm Fuzzy to me (Prowl) once an orn with your regular report. _

_You may write them to whoever you wish, though I (Prowl) will keep a record of who has received Fuzzies from who. You may not provide repeats of any recipient until you have given a Warm Fuzzy to every member of the crew. _

_Fuzzies will be formatted as such: Name of recipient, content (Warm Fuzzy; must be more than just a few sentences), and name of sender. _

_I will remove the name of the sender before posting them publicly on the Message Board in the Rec Room, in addition to sending them to the recipient's personal mail._


	2. First Set

Thank you to kkcliffy, Wildwhisker, and Yoru Hana 1 for helping with the Warm Fuzzies!

Also! To anyone who might be interested in writing one or more of these, please PM or review and I'll explain what to do and give you the link to the spreadsheet I have up for claiming characters. The more people who do this, the better it'll be! Trust me! There are a _ton_ of characters, and they all need letters!

One more thing, before we get to the story! I have them posted now like Prowl would have posted them on the Message Board. Which leaves an opportunity for you, the reader, to guess who each is from! I'll put the senders in the Author's note of the next chapter, but... Well, we thought it might be fun to guess. :D

Now, on with the story!

. . .oOo.

**_Notice:_** I would like to remind all Autobots that these are supposed to be letters focusing on the positive aspects of your team mates. These are not meant to mindlessly vent your frustrations.

Now, here are the Fuzzies I have recieved this orn:

* * *

Optimus Prime,

You are the best commander I have ever served under. You genuinely care about your mechs, you are not afraid to risk yourself (though you oftentimes risk yourself too much), and, most importantly, you are a commander we can all care about in return.

You have always been this way, even when you first received the Matrix and were unsure as to your power, strength, and abilities. Prime, you are a natural leader, and I am honored to serve under you.

* * *

Bumblebee,

You're very yellow. You're always happy. Too happy. It gets on my nerves.

Ironhide,

If anyone knows how to use a cannon, it's you. I've always admired your explosions and I've looked up to you for a long time now. You don't appear to be afraid of anything and so I can truly relax around you since you're not jumpy like everyone else. You have no idea how good you make me feel about myself.

Sunstreaker, You are not a horrible bot. You are very shiny. Additionally your paint is very nicely matched, you can't even tell where the repair patches are. You could teach many of the mech on base about proper frame care and maintenance.

* * *

Jazz,

You're one of the coolest mechs I know. You're an officer who actually knows how to have fun (despite spending so much time with a certain walking rule book). I wanna say thanks for understanding why I do certain things and for making sure I don't go too far with those things. By the way, that party last week was just what we all needed!

* * *

Huffer,

Though you usually show signs of a negativity bias, you can be a lot of fun to hang out with. I enjoyed our card game the other day. We really should play again. But next time, don't just assume I'll win and hand me all of your credits before we even start. That just takes the suspense out of it. And you never know, I might actually lose! It happens. Sometimes.

* * *

Dear Wheeljack,

You are one of my favorite mechs on base. I feel so lucky that I get to see an explosion or three almost every day! You've made some of the most spectacular explosions I've ever seen. The really big one last month was just awesome. I didn't know that such a small invention could cause a whole mountain to shake like that! Oh, and that explosion from the fake snow machine you made last winter was so beautiful! It had so much color and sparkle. Plus, it melted those rocks into a really cool shape. Now it looks like we have art by the entrance!

I know a lot of the other mechs give you a hard time for the accidents that happen in your lab, but I love them! When they don't explode, you make some great toys for us that make our battles and missions easier. Oh, and that sound system that you made for the party was great! Maybe next time we use such a big system, we can use it outside, where nothing can fall on it. The explosion was awesome, but it did kinda end the party.

Keep up the explosions :-D

* * *

Again, I remind you all that these are supposed to be _positive_. Thank you to those of you who contributed, and I remind the rest of you that this is mandatory.


	3. Second Set

Thank you to Starfire201, rose0mary, and kkcliffy. You guys are awesome! :D

The senders from the fuzzies in the last chapter, in order: Prowl, Huffer, Wheeljack, Tracks, Sideswipe, Smokescreen, and Jazz. :)

Now, onto our regularly scheduled - ahem, I mean, now, onto the second set of Fuzzies! :D

. . .oOo.

_**Notice:**_ Many of you have confronted me about these, their validity, and why, exactly, I chose these. I do belive the "why" was explained in the notice I posted last orn. Their validity has been proven by many human scientists, and proved many times over. I understand that these are _human_ scientists, and we are not human, but I have discussed this matter with all relevent personel, and all agree that the theories are simple enough and easily applied to our species as well.

Therefore, despite your arguments, I will continue to require you to turn in your warm fuzzies.

That covered, here are the fuzzies I recieved this orn:

* * *

Cliffjumper,

I'm only doing this because Prowl's a stick-aft, and he thinks this is a good idea. You're a big-mouthed fragger who doesn't know when to shut up, and that drives me insane, but you do have those big-aft guns, and you do watch our backs in battle...

* * *

Skyfire,

It has come to my attention that you have been overlooked recently. That is not right. You play just as important part in keeping us intact and functioning as everyone else. Your contributions, both those during battle, and those made on duty, have been noticed and appreciated.

I just want to thank you for not giving up on us, even though we have failed you more on more than one occasion.

* * *

Sunstreaker

I just want you to know that I really appreciate the parties you throw. You know, the ones where you bring your home-brewed high-grade?

Anyway, there is no one else on this planet who knows how to throw a proper Cybertronian party - and you manage to do it in style!

How do you do it? Always providing the best energon available - now and before the war broke out? Not that the high-grade is the only reason I speak to you, but the intake of high-grade on both our parts makes your presence more enjoyable.

* * *

Hound,

You're a good bot, you know. You were one of the first to treat Mirage like a normal mech, not like a former noble and not like a Special Ops bot. Just a mech. You earned my respect the day you first came up to him with your cube and asked to sit down, and have kept it since. :)

* * *

Ironhide,

You Ironhide strong warrior. You not weak like other pitiful Autobots. Me a-ninny-mous admire you Ironhide's cannons. You Ironhide blast big holes in Decepticon weapons. Make them wimpy Decepticons run away.

* * *

Red Alert,

You do an admirable job protecting us all from would-be intruders. You exceed all expectations I previously held for Security Directors. I enjoy spending quiet time playing strategy games with you while avoiding the more active members of the crew. Thanks to you, I feel quite secure while I am in the base. I'm sure you will continue to impress us all with your ability to detect even the smallest of trespassers. Thank you.

* * *

Sideswipe,

You're an idiot, Sides. And I mean that in the best way possible. You make a fool of yourself so other people can laugh – they don't realize you're doing it, but... You're our joker, our comedic relief. We'd be lost without you.

(And you know it, too, slagger.)


	4. Third Set

Thanks to Wildwhisker, Starfire201, kkcliffy, and Yoru Hana 1 for these Fuzzies!

The writers of the Fuzzies in the last chapter, in order: Sunstreaker, Optimus Prime, Trailbreaker, Jazz, Grimlock, Prowl, Sideswipe. Thanks to all who guessed, and to everyone else, good luck with this set! :D

. . .oOo.

**_Notice:_**

Thank you to everyone who had dutifully turned in their Fuzzies. I once again remind the rest of you that this is mandatory.

On another note, all vulgar or inappropriate content will be censored.

* * *

Hound,

I'm so glad you liked that photo I sent you a couple days ago! You know, you're one of the only other bots who understand me. How solitude isn't actually always a curse, how sometimes it's just fun to go out and be on your own and discover things that can be just _yours_.

I appreciate that you understand me, and can share in that with me. So thanks for being there and for understanding.

* * *

Ratchet,

Thank you for always being there for me when I'd have my… uh… accidents. I know it's not easy to put me back together, but it's nice that you're always there, even when I'm attacked by a wrench and given a long speech about how I'm one lucky fragger. I know you do it because you care about us and before you protest; we all know the truth. It's ok. You're the best medic and friend anyone could ever ask for.

* * *

Hoist

I appreciate your assistance with Tracks the other day. You have a very good pitching arm.

* * *

Skyfire,

I hope you are enjoying your time on Earth with the other Autobots. I was very happy when I heard that another space capable mech was found on Earth and had joined us. I enjoy your company when we go on missions together. It's so nice to know that there is another Autobot who understands the loneliness of outer space. Thank you for your company and friendship.

* * *

Hey, Wheeljack!

Thanks for helping us build that giant sound system for the party last week. I think Prowl said that it was the loudest music he's ever heard even though Jazz drags him to concerts all the time! It's too bad about the cave in it caused. And that it exploded after that boulder landed on the power source. But thanks anyway, my main mech!

* * *

Optimus Prime,

If me didn't have him Grimlock for a leader, me would follow you. Me know him Grimlock think emotions not make you good leader, strength does, but me know that when you Prime stopped them minibots from making "How dumb is a Dinobot" jokes last week me heard you. Me was very grateful. Made me happy Dinobots work as team under you Prime.

* * *

Prowl,

For a long time, nobody saw it. They didn't see how determined to win, you are. They didn't see how determined you were to do so while keeping the most people alive as you could. They never saw how much it hurt when they called you "drone" or "tight-aft." And you never said anything, 'cause you cared.

But some of us did see, and most of us see it now. You're still a walking rule-book, Prowl, but... We can see it's 'cause you care. How awesome you are...

I just wanna thank you for being the best friend and bondmate a mech could ask for. I know that's sorta giving me away, but I don't care, and I don't think you'll be mad.

But Primus, just thinking about how hot you look when you get mad makes me wanna -

*The rest of this message has been censored due to inappropriate content.*


	5. Fourth Set

Last fuzzies: Cosmos, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Cosmos, Blaster, Swoop, Jazz

Thank you to Wildwhisker, Yoru Hana 1, Starfire201, and kkcliffy for these fluffies!

. . .oOo.

Sunstreaker,

Everyone says you're narcissistic. Everyone says that one day you'll snap and kill us all in your recharge. But they're wrong. They don't know that you're the more stable one. They don't know that you're the stronger one. Or maybe they know that, but they only think that it means you're physically stronger.

But, see, they don't get it. They should. They really should. You're such a good person when you're given a chance. More people should give you a chance.

…...

Optimus Prime,

You're really tall. Does it make it easier for you to find individuals in a crowd or do you get worried that you'll step on a minibot? I know I can find you with great ease because you stick out really well, especially with your paint job. I like how calming it is to talk to you and be in your presence. When everyone is busy and I feel alone, I come to you because you have the best hugs!

…...

Prowl,

I understand that this is supposed to make matters better, but I didn't actually think that you'd go through with this slagging, stupid stunt. It's a fragging waste of my time and yours. I have just as large of a workload as you do and there's no need to make it even larger. You better be getting more sleep or else you're going to pass out again and I'm not going to haul your sorry aft to the medbay in the middle of the night when I'm sleeping. That being said, good job on refueling properly. I greatly appreciate it when you show up on time to your appointments. However, you need to keep in mind that just because you're _not_ dying doesn't mean that you're functioning within acceptable parameters.

…...

Grimlock,

You Grimock good strong Dinobot leader. Even when you Grimlock make stupid decisions you Grimlock trying to do what is best for us Dinobots. Me proud me have leader like you Grimlock.

…...

Red Alert,

You do real BAM! good and you shouldn't let the words of others, make you ZOWIE! forget about those that care for you! Just BLAMMO! push on though!

…...

Ratchet

Hey Ratchet, I just wanted to thank you for doing such a good job of repairing us when we need it. I know it's got to be very annoying for you to have to deal with all of it with no thanks from anyone. If it helps, I don't think you're as much of a grouch as Tracks says you are. You have to put up with 'Cons and damage caused by pranks and all that, and I know Sideswipe didn't mean it when he said you're out to kill us all in our recharge. Of course, I think that was only because of your threat to reformat him into a femme for his involvement in the honey incident. He didn't mean for you to get covered in it. He was trying to get Prowl and Chip distracted him from coming in. By the way, what does "chain reaction explosion" mean? I heard Wheeljack saying that his next experiment might cause one...

…...

Grapple,

I just want to tell you how wonderful I thought your latest building was before it got destroyed in the battle. In fact, I was admiring it so much, I didn't see Devastator's foot and ran right into him! Sorry for tripping him and making him fall on the tower, by the way.

Anyway, I really hope your next work manages not to get destroyed!


	6. Fifth Set

Thank you to Wildwhisker, Yoru Hana 1, rose0mary, and kkcliffy for these Fluffies!

. . .oOo.

Cosmos,  
I wanted to let you know that you haven't been forgotten even though you're usually so far away. Boredom isn't an easy thing to deal with; I've had my fair share, though I admire how well you deal with it. The crop circles and moving cows around is ingenious. It keeps both people and bots alike occupied with trying to figure out what's going on, thus removing their boredom as well. Oh and by the way, Smokescreen set up a bet on where the next crop circle will be.

. .oOo.

Prowl,  
I like how you have a plan for everything. It's like that one time when we found Cliffjumper stuck in the air vents and since we couldn't get him out, you had Wheeljack use this stuff that he had in his lab for the a week prior and ta da, Cliffjumper was out. Did you ever find out how he got in there in the first place? I heard it was a dare. Do you think it was a dare? What was the weirdest dare that you've ever been given? I'm not sure what mine was though I remember this one time where I had to throw a snowball at this tree and it started a chain reaction that resulted in us all being covered with snow. It was really cold. Why does this planet get cold? How do plants cope to the cold? Shouldn't they be covered in fur like animals do or what if they migrated? Though I think Hound said something about them hibernating, but if they hibernate, then doesn't that mean that they have a mind? Are tree huggers those that can talk to trees? I want to talk to trees!

. .oOo.

Sunstreaker,  
You Sunstreaker strong, even if too concerned with shiny aft. Bring seekers to ground in big crash. Stomp them Deceptiocons real good.

. .oOo.

Red Alert,  
Even though you don't show it much, those of us who know you well can tell just how much you care for all of us. Those rare times you refuel in public, you just watch everyone with a little smile behind your cube that make it obvious how much we mean to you. Don't forget there are those of us outside of the security hub that love you as much in return.

. .oOo.

Skyfire,  
I know that most of the time your value as a scientist seems somewhat unappreciated in favor of the usage of your alt mode. I would like you to know I find your expertise in xenobiology and the organic biosphere to be of immeasurable help on this planet. I have also often admired your kindness and genial personality, even finding myself seeking you out when I have the desire for companionship. Please do not under value the impact your presence has had upon your surrounding Cybertronians, and upon their sparks and processing cortexes.

. .oOo.

Red Alert,  
You do real BAM! good and you shouldn't let the words of others, make you ZOWIE! forget about those that care for you! Just BLAMMO! push on though!

. .oOo.

Prowl  
What do you mean by this? Have you any idea how easily the Decepticons can hack into our computer systems? What is to stop them from pretending to be Autobots in order to lull us into a false sense of security by sending us compliments about ourselves?  
Wait, this is a plot, isn't it? You're secretly a Decepticon...I KNEW IT!

. .oOo.

Trailbreaker

Your dedication in battle is awesome, but it's not as outstanding as your dedication in doing your best to ensure no one's harmed on your watch.

I can't count the number of times you've saved me personally, or even begin to list the number of times you've helped save all of us. But I can thank you deeply from the bottom of my spark for putting your life at risk so that others can continue the good fight.

Keep up the good work, my mech!

. .oOo.

Tracks,  
You have good taste in wax. At least SOMEONE else on this crew knows how to take care of himself. I guess your paint job isn't that bad. It's still not as good as mine, but that would be impossible.

. .oOo.

Prowl,  
I guess you're pretty fair when you punish mechs for breaking the rules and stuff. I'd rather not be punished at all, but I usually haven't been treated fairly before joining this team. Thanks for that. And for trying to keep us safe on the battlefield.  
P.S. I've got your back if anyone starts teasing you about glitching or being a workaholic. ;)

. .oOo.

Fireflight,  
Although you have often injured yourself and others while becoming distracted by various items during battle, I do appreciate your eye for detail. You notice things that others tend to miss. Much of what you've found during your flights has been quite useful indeed. Without the data that you sent me, we would not have known to investigate that mine where we caught Megatron working on his latest scheme and we would not have been able to stop it before he caused any destruction. I know you are often teased about how easily distracted you can become, but please know that you are greatly appreciated.


End file.
